emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7410 (28th January 2016)
Plot Rhona asks Paddy to cancel the conference and help out at the surgery as she is feeling under the weather. She isn't pleased when he declines. Nicola calls round with Carl to see Laurel ahead of the abortion. Kerry isn't pleased when she steps in pig muck outside her door and confronts Lisa. Belle is furious to discover Zak has been insensitive enough to go away with Joanie on his and Lisa's wedding anniversary. She insists Lisa mustn't find out. Jimmy rushes out to work leaving Nicola to look after Carl again. Rhona is delighted when she receives news that the adoption agency have put her and Paddy through to the next stage. She tries to call Paddy but is unable to get through. Paddy and Tess arrive at their hotel and head straight for the bed. Ashley accompanies Laurel to the clinic, still quietly disagreeing with her decision. Cain has obtained a new phone to contact Debbie but she isn't speaking with him. Noah isn't pleased when he finds Charity has sent Cain a visiting order but not included him. Laurel anxiously waits her turn at the clinic with Ashley. Paddy feels guilty when he answers a call from Rhona and finds out they're being put through to the adoption panel. Laurel explains her circumstances to the doctor but becomes emotional. She's horrified when the doctor wants to refer her for counselling before allowing her to proceed with the abortion. Nicola struggles to find childcare for Carl. Moira talks to Noah and discovers he's fretting about where he and Charity will be living when she returns from prison and worries that Charity will be more interested in Moses than him. Vanessa persuades Rhona to rearrange her final appointment, get Marlon to look after Leo and surprise Paddy at his hotel. Pearl unwittingly breaks the news to Lisa that Zak and Joanie have gone away together. Lisa realises that they must be house sitting for Abe. Ashley makes Laurel see that the reason she fell apart at the clinic was because she doesn't want to get rid of their baby. She realises she can't go through with the abortion. Tess is confused when she finds Paddy packing. He explains about him and Rhona being put though to the next stage of the adoption process. She's hurt as he regrets ever embarking on their affair. Laurel asks Ashley to take her to a doctor as she's started to bleed. Paddy apologises to Tess but insists he needs to make things right with Rhona and can't risk her finding out about their affair. Downstairs, Rhona arrives at the hotel reception and begins making her way to Paddy's room... Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Dr Mills - Sandra Cole *Receptionist - Anna Louise Edwards Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown hotel - Bedroom 354, stairs, dining room and reception *Unknown clinic *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Location filming for the hotel scenes in this and the succeeding episode were conducted at Rudding Park Hotel in Harrogate. *Nicola King refers to events in Episode 6551 (13th May 2013) and Episode 6552/6553 (14th May 2013) when Kerry Wyatt set fire to Dale View with Sarah Sugden Jr. and Jack Sugden Jr. inside. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,620,000 (23rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes